Last Revolver
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: Inspired by Gumi's 'Saigo no Revolver. In spring they met, in summer they had fun, in autumn they finally became one, but in winter...for Stupendous Jimbo's contest!


**Last Revolver**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

**The inspiration comes from Gumi, 'Saigo No Revolver'**

**Meh, I don't own anything. **

**EDITED 3/23/11**

**::**

**_December 24th, 20_5_**

Only one person could ruin her day. Only one _man_ could ruin her perfect life. But when gifted a present **before** Christmas, Palutena was sure that Santa had come to save her from her boss, Ganondorf. Gleefully opening the green, blue, and white bow wrapped present inside her small apartment while standing, Palutena ripped off the bow.

Her smile fell abruptly, and she gave a choked cry. Underneath the white, elegantly wrapped bow was a heavy, yellow parchment only one man used. A few tears began to drop from her mixed jade green and sapphire blue eyes, and she curled her small fists on the lid of the present. If anything, the note told who was going to die tonight, by her hand. Palutena unwillingly opened the box, read the note, and sank to her knees. A small mournful sound left her throat.

* * *

**MISSION FIVE HUNDRED AND SIXTY EIGHT: KILL IKE GREIL**

**-****G**

* * *

Only one man…would be cruel enough to do this.

A small revolver and two bullets shone in the dim light, and Palutena's long, green, smooth looking hair fell across her body. Staggering to her feet, Palutena went into her bathroom and looked at the mirror, aghast.

What did she do to deserve this?

::

**_December 14th, 20_4_**

Palutena was a skilled killer, and was adept at assassinating. Her boss was a bulky man, and not under lying, deceiving, and hurting his employees. She'd narrowly escaped being pinned down by him last year by a last minute whack with her father's staff.

…Always a good memory to laugh on.

Her hair was short, and angled back. The bangs had been left though, and constantly annoyed her. Palutena's eyes had been keen, sharp, and hard orbs that radiated coldness. A voice called her to Ganondorf's office.

Mission Five Hundred and Sixty Seven: Kill a group of men who've been disrupting our 'peace'.

Easy enough.

::

**_December 31th, 20_4 _**

**_11:50 PM_**

Palutena sidled up close to the wall, and cocked her pistol. Holding it close to her face, she inched closer to her target. Thumbing the hammer, she pointed it at the man she was ordered to kill. Grinning a cruel grin so unlike her past personality, she shot the man in the head, and blood splattered on the floor. No evidence she was there besides the obvious blood, the police wouldn't be able to trace her.

::

**_January 3rd, 20_5_**

**_9:00 AM_**

A tall, lean, muscular man surveyed the bloodied area with interest. Softly, he asked the specialists if there was any evidence of the person who killed the small group. Equally quiet, they replied with a negative. His shoulders slumped, and he leaned heavily on the cold wall. Exhaling a chilly breath into the cold morning, he quietly complimented to one of his friends, Marth, a lead reporter that was currently on the bloody scene, on the assassin.

* * *

**_Koopalis Gazette, Edition 30 January 4th, 20_5_**

**CHIEF INSPECTOR COMPLIMENTS COLD-BLOODED KILLER?**

* * *

**_December 31st, 20_4 _**

**_12:40 AM_**

Palutena had written a short report of what happened, and dropped it on Ganondorf's desk, and simply…left. Outside the office, she leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. It wouldn't do to stay here any longer. Who knew when Ganondorf would be back to give her yet _another_ mission? The job was killing her slowly on the inside, which was why she wanted to hide.

But Ganondorf wouldn't let his best assassin get away from the job _that_ easily. Perhaps a year, maybe two Palutena guessed, before he would find and send something. She began to exit the building speedily. No, she decided. It really wouldn't do to stay longer.

::

**_March 25th, 20_5_**

Palutena leaned against a Sakura Tree outside the town, and her dull green-blue eyes were on the ground. She was still in her assassin clothes, but had washed the blood out of the black and silver fabric. A low deep voice caught her attention, and her breath caught as she eyed the newcomer. A blue haired man dressed in a black coat armed with a sword had approached her. Her cheeks burned a little, and Palutena wondered what was happening to her. The man came closer, and upon reaching her, made a small joke about the evening. She laughed at the pure absurdity the man held, and introduced herself while waiting for him to establish his name.

Ike, he called himself, Ike Greil. Palutena's eyes grew hard for a second, and got soft again. Was this the famed government inspector that scrutinized her work, and had complimented her on the newspaper on one of her grisly kills before? He was…cute, but was he going to find out her true identity as a killer? Ike was armed with his father's samurai sword, Ragnell, and she didn't doubt he would kill her if he found out her identity. Then again, no one knew her name, so she couldn't be punished and executed by public demand.

Ike raised his hand, and placed it gently, yet firmly, on her shoulder. She recoiled slightly, and her green-blue eyes widened a bit. Steering her towards town, Ike began to make some small talk with her, and along the way, Palutena kept on reminding herself that she couldn't become friends with this man.

Nevertheless, Palutena allowed herself to indulge in the games Ike joined and won inside the town that was holding a carnival, and have a pleasant drink at the bar. She kept on questioning herself, was this okay for her to become somewhat friends with the man?

Ike's hearty laugh broke the short silence, and she found she was under the Sakura tree.

The blooming pink Sakura tree was signifying a new life for her, and him.

::

**_December 25th, 20_5 _**

**_9:45 AM_**

Palutena went back into her room, and heard a message from her phone saying Ike would meet her at the sakura tree where they met tonight. Choking with tears now, Palutena backed against a wall, and crossed her arms over her knees, the revolver, bullets, and note next to her. She would have to go tonight, whether she liked it or not. This would be the only time she could say the fatal three words, and finish her job.

::

**_December 25th, 20_5_**

**_9:00 PM_**

Palutena wept silently as she faced her lover. The year…she wanted to go back and rewind back to that spring, under the blossoming sakura tree. Tonight, she was under it, but not with it blossoming. The tree had been ripped of its pink blossoms, and replaced with naked, wooden branches that seemed to radiate hurt. She gripped the revolver tightly between her hand, and pointed it shakily towards him. Her black turtleneck and snow jacket couldn't shelter her from that cold, cold familiar feeling of killing someone.

She wanted to go _back_, **back to that summer.**

::

**_July 16th, 20_5_**

Palutena laughed out loud at the predicament her friend, (dare she call him something friendlier?), was in. She was dressed in a red kimono with green flower imprints dotting in an arc on her right leg, and blue flower prints behind it. Ike was currently stuck in a mob of girls who were valiantly trying to grab his blue hair as an attempt to get a keepsake.

Another feeling, but less unknown, popped up in her heart. Jealousy? Palutena swallowed hard. She never knew when Ganondorf would send another mission, whether to kill someone or to hire someone to kill her. Ike finally pushed his way back to Palutena, and grinned a roguish smile at her. They walked along a balcony with a bright red railing, until Palutena heard a loud popping noise.

Instinctively, Palutena clutched the nearest thing, which was Ike's hand. Calloused and long fingered, Palutena grasped the hand frightfully. The noise, it reminded her of the times she spent as an assassin shooting at her prey, and being shot _at_ as a prey. She heard Ike chuckle a bit, and she glared teasingly at the bluenette as more fireworks crackled in the dark blue night sky.

::

**_December 25th, 20_5_**

Palutena shut her eyes closed tightly. Aloud, she said in a monotone voice to Ike that it wasn't her first time shooting someone. It was suppose to repulse him. Instead, he had replied gently why she was hesitating.

Her left hand clenched tightly, and her nails pierced the outer layer of her skin. Why? Why was she hesitating? Was it to save him from a worse-? No…Nothing could possibly be more painful than being shot by your own lover.

Her bare, pale legs got goose bumps, and she sniffed quietly, sadly. She was wearing shorts, of all things, on a cold, Christmas night. Quietly, she whispered that she wanted to go back in the autumn, where they finally became one.

::

**_October 6th, 20_5_**

Palutena hugged the man tightly under the almost bare Sakura tree, and thought of all the great things that had happened to them before. Ike, surprised, returned the gesture. He asked gently, why she was doing this. She bit her lip, and blurted out an answer that surprised them both.

A stunned silence settled before them, and Ike began to laugh a little. It took at least five months to admit this love? He replied with a kiss on her forehead, and hugged her tighter before him while releasing one hand.

Palutena felt a heavy weight against her neck, and pulled away from the warmth Ike held and looked at it curiously. A necklace? She scrutinized all the details. It was more of a gold chain and at the middle chain was a different metal…and gem.

Her head snapped up, and her green-blue eyes stared up at Ike's darker navy blue ones. Palutena's mouth grew dry, and her eyes began to tear up as her right hand fingered the new ring. It was a simple platinum ring, with small sapphires embedded in it, and in a small, elegant script were the words, '_Forever'._

::

**_December 25th, 20_5_**

Palutena numbly thumbed the hammer of her revolver while her other hand touched the ring on her neck again. A tear slid down her face, and dropped on her hand. Holding the hand up to her face, Palutena felt more tears come up, and Ike began to take a step towards her. It must be his gentle smile, that made her cry, Palutena decided. A trail of tears was unheard of before in an assassin, she reminded herself harshly.

She never cried before during her time as an assassin. It was quite useless, and she was told that they **were** useless emotions. But these nine months with him, she had cried. Tears were useless before, but she had found sanctuary within Ike, and in turn, he had found a new love in her. Her right pointer finger caressed the trigger of the revolver. Palutena cringed at the sight of him in blood, caused by _her_.

This was cruel, she decided, cruel to be forced to kill her love. There were two bullets, she remembered faintly, and her courage was renewed. Wiping away her tears, Palutena gritted her teeth, and grinded out a response that she wouldn't hesitate to kill her love now. He smiled tenderly at her. Another tear ran down her cheek, and her thumb rubbed against the cold steel.

Bowing her head now, she said out loud to tell him that it was her fault he would die, so would he stop smiling so gently? Her pointer finger began to itch with longing, and a predatory mind began to take over. Palutena cried and in a small voice said another apology, then Ike started to say-.

A shot rang through the air, and Ike clutched his stomach, and fell to the ground heavily. Palutena dropped the revolver in horror next to him, knelt by her fallen love, and brokenly wept tears for Ike. She wanted to go back again. Back to spring, where he would've survived another year if she hadn't met him. Where he would've seen another fireworks festival again. Back to autumn, where at least he could've had another love to proclaim his feelings to. But now…

Ike's hand caressed her cheek and Palutena heard the faint words of a promise to meet her sooner or later in another life. His blue eyes began to go misty, and then the life faded out of them. Palutena clutched his hand to her cheek, and whispered gently that he would meet her soon, as long as he kept his promise to be together with him no matter what.

Standing up hollowly, Palutena made her way to the gun and reloaded it. Yes, Ike would see her soon, but in another place. Both had made crimes to dirty to allow them a good place in Hell, but they would be together, and that was what mattered. She smiled a little, and looked up at the dark, frosty sakura tree.

It was nice for them to die at least in the same place, the same place where they had met, the same place where they had proclaimed their love. A few snowflakes began to drop from the sky, and Palutena caught some on her palm. White snowflakes…Palutena silently pointed the gun at her heart.

And she pulled the trigger.

Another shot rang through the night, and the last thought Palutena had was that Ike would be taking her back to the summer fireworks festival soon, and that he would be keeping his promise.

* * *

**Word count: 2,254 words not counting the disclaimer above, nor this little/ big AN. Well, since I got 40 reviews (NEW RECORD!) on What a Grimm Fairy Tale, plus this is my tenth story… **

**AN2: I'm obsessed with Gumi now, since this story was based off of 'Saigo no Revolver', by Akuno-P. **

**AN3: Review and Criticize! (Yay! Edited for the Contest!)**


End file.
